1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for detecting rhinitis. The present invention moreover relates to methods for predicting the efficacy of a rhinitis treatment to be performed, as well as to methods for evaluating the efficacy of a previously performed rhinitis treatment
2. Description of Background Art
Rhinitis, commonly referred to as a stuffy nose, can generally be categorized into two groups: allergic rhinitis and non-allergic rhinitis. Differentiating allergic rhinitis from other causes of rhinitis can be difficult because the diagnostic criteria for various forms of rhinitis are not always clear-cut. Accurate diagnosis is however important because therapies that are effective for allergic rhinitis (i.e. antihistamines and nasal corticosteroids) may be less effective for other types of rhinitis. Allergic rhinitis includes episodic rhinitis; occupational rhinitis (allergen); perennial rhinitis and seasonal rhinitis. Non-allergic rhinitis includes atrophic rhinitis; chemical- or irritant-induced rhinitis; drug-induced rhinitis such as induced by antihypertensive medications, aspirin, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and oral contraceptives, and rhinitis medicamentosa; emotional rhinitis; exercise-induced rhinitis; gustatory rhinitis; hormone-induced rhinitis such as induced by hypothyroidism, menstrual cycle, oral contraceptives and pregnancy; infectious rhinitis such as acute (usually viral) rhinitis, chronic (rhino sinusitis); non-allergic rhinitis with eosinophilia syndrome; occupational rhinitis (irritant); perennial non-allergic rhinitis such as vasomotor rhinitis; postural reflexes primary ciliary dyskinesia, and reflux-induced rhinitis or gastroesophageal reflux disease. If the patient has severe symptoms or an unclear diagnosis, or if he or she is a potential candidate for allergen avoidance treatment or immunotherapy, an allergy test should be performed. A comprehensive history and physical examination should however be used to help diagnose the cause of rhinitis.
Different methods are known for generally studying nasal patency, i.e. nasal openness and/or airflow, without necessarily resulting in diagnosis. Malm lists a number of these methods (Maim, L., Allergy, 1997; 52:19-23), which include computed tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, volumetry, rhino stereometry, acoustic rhinometry, rhinomanometry and nasal peak flow.
Devices and methods are known for generally measuring an inner diameter of a body lumen, such as the devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2010/0234840. The method includes inserting a balloon in a body lumen, such as the esophagus, inflating the balloon inside the body lumen using an expansion medium; and monitoring a mass of the expansion medium inside the balloon. Wall compliance of an esophagus can moreover be determined by measuring the total fluid within the balloon at two different static pressures and calculating the wall compliance based on the variation in fluid between the first and the second static pressure.
In WO 2004/047675 there are disclosed devices and methods for measuring changes in tissue elasticity. The disclosed device includes a catheter with an expandable element at a proximal end. The catheter is moved longitudinally and circumferentially within a cavity such as an artery and changes in elasticity are detected by measuring changes in pressure. The catheter may be further equipped with sensors for measuring temperature and pH. This method is described to be useful for characterizing vulnerable plaque and cancer tissue.